<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perseus the First Being by PhantomsForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573893">Perseus the First Being</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsForever/pseuds/PhantomsForever'>PhantomsForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prota 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apollo's a dipshit, Because Fall Out Boy is amazing, Because MCR's also amazing, Chaos, F/M, Fall Out Boy References, HoO - Freeform, Idk any other tags, My Chemical Romance References, PJO, Perzoe, Primordial, Stars, Titan War, a little thing called prota, im new to ao3 let me live, just let me know if there're tags that you think i should add, lets see, perseus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsForever/pseuds/PhantomsForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a tale told through Primordials about a being. A being older than Chaos. A being so old, that only Chaos has a sliver of a memory of him. A being that disappeared soon after Chaos formed. His name was Perseus. The Destroyer. The Beginning and the End. So old that he was not a Primordial. He was a Prota. A First.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>[I have run out of prewritten chapters, so updates will take a while]</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prota 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Technically it's the Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all my own writing, but I originally published on Wattpad. I am new to ao3 so please forgive me if it is a little odd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Beginning, there was nothing. Over time, not that anyone could measure it, a being came into existence. This being called itself Perseus. The Destroyer. Perseus fashioned himself a male body. Perseus chose a well-built body, with hair as dark as the nothingness he resided in, and eyes as green as a future oceans. Perseus was the first being. The Beginning, but he was also the End. So, in the Beginning, there was nothing but Perseus. Beginning and End in one form.</p><p>Soon another being came into existence. Chaos. With Chaos came Order. Chaos fashioned a body of a female, and Order a body of a male. Chaos and Order viewed each other as siblings, yet neither of them knew Perseus. It was still the Beginning, but Chaos and Order considered themselves the First Beings. They called themselves Primordials. They ruled the emptiness that would soon become the Universe.</p><p>Later, Chaos and Order worked together to create a planet. This planet formed a consciousness and called itself Gaea. Gaea formed a female body, as that is what she wanted to be known as.</p><p>With Gaea came the Sky, or Ouranos; then the Sea, or Pontus. Then the Pit, Tartarus; Love, or Eros; the Night, or Nyx. Darkness, or Erebus; and finally Ourea, the Primordial of mountains.</p><p>Gaea married Ouranos, giving birth to the Twelve Titans, the Three Hecatoncheires, and the Three Elder Cyclops. Nyx married Erebus, giving birth to Aether and Hemera, the Primordials of Light and Day respectively.</p><p>During this time, Perseus sat watching through his ocean-green eyes. He came to terms that his reign was over. For now.</p><p>Perseus was patient. He knew that his reign would come again. He was the End as well as the Beginning.</p><p>Perseus called himself a Prota Being. A First Being. There were three, Perseus himself, and the two Primordials that were more than Primordials. Chaos and Order. Chaos was the Prota of the void, Order was the Prota of Matter, and Perseus was the Prota of the Beginning, End, and Personal Loyalty. The Trinity of Prota were the strongest beings in the Universe with Perseus at the top. The Trinity was there even if only one knew about it. It was nothing but a legend in the minds of Primordials.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's so short, there are longer chapters to come.</p><p>Published on Wattpad: March 17, 2020<br/>Published on ao3: Jan. 5, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Titan Takeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if there was some sort of mixup.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After many millennia of peace, Gaea started to get cocky. Her husband, Ouranos, had thrown the Hecatoncheires and the Elder Cyclops into the Pit, causing Gaea to go crazy. Gaea started conspiring with her sons, the Twelve Titans, to overthrow her husband.</p><p>Perseus sat watching. The Primordials were good rulers, but their reign was coming to an end. Perseus knew this, being the Prota of End and all that, but he also knew that there was a new beginning. It might not be a good one, but another, better beginning was coming. All Perseus had to do was wait. Wait for the end of the Primordial Era, and the beginning of the Titan Era. </p><p>Gaea asked five of her children to help her. Four to hold down each arm and leg, and one to kill Ouranos. Kronos, the youngest of the Twelve Titans, volunteered to kill him. The female Titans soon excused themselves from the equation, leaving Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Krios, and Oceanus. Oceanus quickly left, leaving the other four to hold down Ouranos’s arms and legs.</p><p>Gaea convinced Ouranos to come down to the planet, dubbed Earth, and their sons ambushed him. Each one held an arm or a leg. Kronos came in and, to put it nicely, chopped him up.</p><p>Perseus sat watching, and while Ouranos was being chopped, devised a system. If an Immortal fades, they are sent to the realm of the faded, unless they are a Primordial, then their essence is sent to the Void, to rule for eternity. A different way to put it would be that when a Primordial fades, they are essentially banished from the Universe and have to reside in the Void.</p><p>Ouranos’s essence was sent to the Void, to rule for eternity, but before he faded, he told Kronos, “One day your child shall overthrow you, just as you did to me!” Kronos, as the killer of Ouranos, called himself the new Ruler of the Universe. What Kronos didn’t know was that Perseus was influencing fate. Perseus was the one that wove the threads of the Universe millennia before it came to pass. Perseus knew, the moment he came into existence, that Ouranos would one day fall at the hands of Kronos. He knew that it was the end of Ouranos’s reign, and the beginning of Kronos’s.</p><p>For a time, there was peace. Kronos took the title of Ruler of the Universe, and Titan of Time and Agriculture. Titans started getting married, having kids. Kronos himself got married to Rhea, the Titaness of Motherhood.</p><p>There was peace, but soon, Rhea became pregnant with a child. When that child was born, Kronos, remembering what Ouranos told him, swallowed the girl, named Hestia.</p><p>Soon, another child came, this one named Hera, but the outcome was the same. It was the same for Demeter, Hades, and Poseidon. Soon Rhea came to realize that no matter how many children she had, they would all be swallowed.</p><p>Perseus decided that it was time to stop watching from the sidelines and traveled onto Earth. Perseus kept his black hair and green eyes, but he dimmed his power to that of a mediocre Titan, or a Titan that was not the strongest nor the weakest, yet somewhere in between.</p><p>“My dear Rhea,” Perseus intoned behind her. Rhea jumped.</p><p>“Who are you Titan,” She demanded.</p><p>“I am only a humble servant, wishing to be of service.”</p><p>“What is the service that you can grant me?”</p><p>“I know that the next child you will have will be the one that overthrows your husband. The end of his reign is coming. The Era of the Gods will begin.”</p><p>“What is it that you wish for in return?"</p><p>“I only wish for the chance to help you and your children that are hidden in your husband’s gut.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was really awkward in the notes of the prologue, sorry. I'll have you know that I literally signed up for ao3 yesterday and I was still figuring it out at the time (woah that's exactly what happened on wattpad too...).</p><p>Um, don't be afraid to comment or bookmark or subscribe if you want (I mean, I can't force you to do anything)</p><p>Also, uh, what are hits? (I'M NEW OKAY–) [Edit: I now know what hits are]</p><p>Published on Wattpad: March 18, 2020<br/>Published on ao3: Jan 6, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Here Comes Zeusy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Me:</b> I shouldn't publish everything all at once<br/><b>Also me:</b> HEY HTML IS FUN I WANNA USE IT IN MY FANFIC I NEED TO PUBLISH MY FANFIC SO I CAN USE HTML</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Perseus’s advice, Rhea gave birth to Zeus in the secrecy of Crete, far away from the eyes or ears of Kronos. Rhea gave Kronos a rock, shrouded in Mist, to swallow instead. Kronos took the rock, not seeing it for what it really was, and swallowed it.</p><p>Perseus kept his disguise as a Titan, and in doing so, was able to make sure that everything went the way it was planned. He took the job of a cup-bearer, so he was able to hear what was going on in the throne room. Under his guise of cup-bearer, Perseus was able to sneak Rhea out to visit Zeus. Perseus never accompanied Rhea, seeing as that would cause suspicion.</p><p>After many years, Zeus was finally ready to overthrow his father as Ouranos foretold. Perseus told Rhea to get Zeus to disguise himself as a Titan, one that looks similar to Perseus’s disguise. The disguise needed to be similar to Perseus’s so that they could switch without causing suspicion.</p><p>Kronos didn’t suspect a thing until Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, and a rock shrouded in Mist was on the floor. The rock, having served its purpose, now looked like a regular rock.</p><p>Zeus ushered his siblings out of the throne room and got them to Crete. During this time, Perseus started preparing for the end of the Reign of the Titans and the beginning of the Era of the Gods.</p><p>The Gods traveled down to the Underworld to meet with the Elder Cyclops. The Cyclops gave Zeus, Poseidon and Hades weapons. Zeus got a weapon called the Master Bolt, and was able to harness electricity. Poseidon got a trident, and was able to create storms at his command. Finally, Hades got the Helm of Darkness, enabling him to essentially turn invisible using shadows and radiate fear.</p><p>The young Gods left the Underworld to return to Crete and started planning. It might have been the end of the Reign of the Titans, but it was the beginning of a war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I... I did not realize how short this chapter was... Sorry.</p><p>Published on Wattpad: March 19, 2020<br/>Published on ao3: Jan 7, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no self control.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gods were in a cave in Crete, with a Prota hidden in the shadows. Only one God knew that there was an eavesdropper. But after hearing what his mother told him, Hades knew that the eavesdropper was not a spy for Kronos.</p><p>"We should storm the castle and take them by surprise!" Zeus shouted.</p><p>"That wouldn't work! They have guards everywhere, and there are only six of us!" Hera shouted back.</p><p>"Seven," Hades muttered.</p><p>"What?" Zeus asked.</p><p>"Uhh nothing. Anyways, surprise is not always the best strategy. Brute force wouldn't work. We need to be discrete and slowly take them out, even the odds, then fight," Hades said.</p><p>"No. We cannot lose the element of surprise, surprise is the best option we've got. If we gather allies, we will be able to take them down." Zeus replied.</p><p>"What allies will we be able to get? We need a Primordial god at the very least to be able to defeat them," Hades shot back.</p><p>"And you have an ally," Perseus said, coming from the shadows.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but a Titan will not cut it. How do we know that you won't turn traitor and betray us to Kronos?" Poseidon asked forcefully.</p><p>"That is where you are wrong, godling. I am not a Titan, but a Prota, and I have come to aid you in the upcoming war." Perseus replied.</p><p>"Wait, aren't Protas a myth? I thought that the Trinity of Prota was a story told to keep kids in line and prevent them from overexerting powers," Demeter said.</p><p>"Would you mind telling me the story so that I can tell you what parts are correct and incorrect?" Perseus asked.</p><p>"Oh, um, Hestia can you do it, you are better at storytelling than I am."</p><p>"Sure," Hestia said.</p><p>"<i>There was a time before the universe, before Chaos, even when another race of gods existed. These gods called themselves "Protas" or Firsts. These so-called Protas were the beginning of time and ruled a period of time that they call the Beginning. This time didn't last long. The ruler of the Beginning tried to do too much at once and overexerted himself. This influx of power slowly killed of most of the Protas. Soon, only three remained. These three called themselves the Trinity of the Last Prota. Later, the "Last" of their title faded, and what remained was the Trinity of Prota. In the legend, the Trinity of Prota still exists, but they have faded into the background and let other, stronger gods take over. The Trinity is still here, but all they do is subtly influence things. For example, they influence our choices and plan out the future for the fates to weave. Even now, whatever choice you choose is already prechosen. In a sort, we are all predestined, but if something doesn't go the way it's supposed to, the Trinity can force you to fade or die.</i>"</p><p>"Hm, well there are many things wrong with that story, but there are parts that are correct as well," Perseus mused.</p><p>"But how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Hera asked.</p><p>"You will just have to trust me and take my word for it," Perseus replied.</p><p>"How do we know that you aren't a spy?" Poseidon asked.</p><p>"Again, take my word for it. Now, for that story, there was never really a race of gods called Protas. There is and will only ever be three Protas, hence the name the Trinity of Prota. But I am the only one in the Trinity that knows that they're in it. Yes, I was the ruler of the Beginning, but I let the Primordials take over when the Beginning ended. The Trinity still exists, yes, but the Primordials are weaker than Protas. This is because, as the first beings, we have more domains, so that the Universe could actually begin. For example, I am the Prota of Beginning, End and Personal Loyalty-"</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know why you are the Prota of Personal Loyalty? It doesn't seem anywhere close to Beginning, or End," Hades asked.</p><p>"Well, you know how every being, immortal or not, has a fatal flaw? Well, mine is Personal Loyalty. Anyways, I am the Prota of Beginning, End and Personal Loyalty. As the Prota of Beginning and End, I was the ruler of the Beginning, and I will be the ruler of the End. The End is when all immortal beings fade, and the Universe ends. About predestiny, that is true, I choose what happens, sometimes even millennia before it will come to pass. And before you ask, I cannot force an immortal to fade, that power belongs to the Styx. Do you think you can trust me now?" Perseus finished his rant, not even breathing deeply. This words confused the young Gods, but it made sense for the self-proclaimed Prota.</p><p>"Well, I guess we have a Prota on our side, but I don't think that a Prota will be enough. We still need more allies," Hestia said.</p><p>"In that case, everyone will stay here, as your father is looking for you. I will go out and recruit allies," Perseus replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all will have to wait a little longer for the next update. Don't hesitate to point out something that I should fix :)</p><p>Published on Wattpad: March 24, 2020<br/>Published on ao3: Jan. 8, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Perzoe Unite!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm too lazy to do the ë. Deal with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perseus flashed out of the cave and found himself on the mountain that the Titan Atlas resided. Perseus started his hike up to the top so that he could try and convince Atlas to join the Gods.</p><p>On his hike up, Perseus came across a tree with golden apples on it. Around the tree was a dragon with many heads, and in his path were five women. One of them, the oldest it looked like, stepped forward and began to speak.</p><p>"Godling, you are not allowed here," she said.</p><p>Perseus stepped back, trying not to look threatening, "I am not a God, I am above them and I need to talk to your father, Atlas."</p><p>"Why is our father a part of this? You are here for the apples are you not?" the woman asked, sounding confused.</p><p>"I have no need for the apples as I am already immortal, but I am trying to convince you father to join the Gods against Kronos," Perseus replied.</p><p>The woman pursed her lips, thinking, "I cannot speak for my father, but I am sure that he will at least hear you out."</p><p>"Thank you. Now would you be able to lend me a guide? I'm afraid this is my first time here," Perseus asked calmly.</p><p>"I'll go," the youngest looking girl stepped up confidently, looking Perseus in the eyes and lifting her chin up.</p><p>"Zoe, what are you doing, you might make father mad!" One of the other women exclaimed nervously.</p><p>Zoe looked at her, "Father does not scare me. I would rather face father's wrath to help do what's right than sit and watch the world fall apart."</p><p>Perseus looked at her, "You are brave, young one, but that will be your downfall."</p><p>"I am not young! If anything, I am older than you, godling!" Zoe shouted.</p><p>Perseus chuckled, "My little Titaness, I am older than you imagine. Now, I believe that you will guide me to your father."</p><p>The two set off, up the mountain, towards where Atlas resided.</p><p>Perseus looked at Zoe, "You seem to be a bit of an outcast in your little group of sisters. Is there a reason for that?"</p><p>Zoe hummed, thinking, "Well, I can say that my sisters are a little... weak-willed. I feed Ladon because I am the only one brave enough out of all the Hesperides to do it."</p><p>"The Hesperides? Is that what you and your sisters are called?" Perseus asked.</p><p>"Yes. We are the Five Hesperides, daughters of the Titan Atlas and the sea nymph Pleione."</p><p>The duo walked in silence for a bit, but then Perseus, the great Prota, the First Being, tripped on a rock. Zoe saw this and started laughing, clutching her stomach.</p><p>Perseus pouted, "Hey, it's not like you could do any better, I didn't see that rock!"</p><p>Zoe laughed even more at that, "Of course I could do better, I have lived on this mountain my entire life. I can walk to the top with my eyes closed, and I still will not trip!"</p><p>"I doubt that, Star," Perseus said, chuckling.</p><p>Zoe blushed at that, "Star... Why star? I mean, not that I d-don't like it, b-but why?"</p><p>Perseus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Well, your name means alive, and stars symbolize living. You also shine from the inside just like a star. You also have the sp-spirit of one..."</p><p>Perseus stuttered when Zoe looked at him thankfully. They walked in a comfortable silence until they got to the top of the mountain.</p><p>Zoe led Perseus to Atlas, saying, "Don't test my father's patience and do not make him mad. Making him mad could cause him to destroy the entire mountain."</p><p>"So... Don't make him angry?"</p><p>"Correct. This is the home of my sisters and I and I would like to keep it that way"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear god, these first few chapters are so incomplete... wAIT OH MY GOD THIS IS GONNA BE FUN–</p><p>Published on Wattpad: April 1, 2020<br/>Published on ao3: Jan. 11, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On Wattpad, I dedicated this chapter to a friend, so I guess I'll do it here as well. I won't mention them, but it's...for them? Idk, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My lord, I have come to ask for a favor," Perseus said, bowing his head in respect.</p><p>Atlas stood up, towering over Perseus's figure, "What is the favor that you require?"</p><p>"My lord, the Gods wish for you to join them against the reign of Kronos. Will you join them?"<br/>
"Would you happen to be a mortal, traveller?" Atlas boomed.</p><p>Perseus frowned, "No, I am an immortal, why?"</p><p>Atlas grinned sadistically, "I may attack you without being challenged first!"</p><p>Atlas then took his spear out, running at Perseus. Right before Perseus got skewered, he jumped to the side, bringing his Prota Diamond xiphos out. Perseus swung his sword at Atlas's stomach. Atlas knocked his sword out of his hand, throwing it out of Perseus's reach. Atlas then put his spear under Perseus's chin.</p><p>"Do you yield?" He asked.</p><p>Perseus looked at the spear digging into his throat and growled, "Never."</p><p>Perseus then summoned his sword, and swiped at the hand holding Atlas's spear, causing him to drop it. Atlas dived for his spear, but it was kicked away by Perseus. Atlas, not expecting it, landed on his face. Perseus walked over to him and put his sword under Atlas's chin.</p><p>"Do you yield?" he asked Atlas. Atlas struggled, trying to move, but not wanting to cut himself.</p><p>"I will never yield to the likes of you! You are on the losing side of the war, and will be cast into Tartarus for eternity!" Atlas yelled.</p><p>Perseus shook his head sadly, "I offered you a choice. Now you must yield or you will cease to exist."</p><p>"I am an immortal, I cannot die! I will never yield!" Atlas shouted.</p><p>Perseus crouched, his sword still under Atlas's chin, "Do you see this metal here? Well it's a little thing that I like to call Prota Diamond. It is a metal made from my very essence, and just one tiny scratch can send you to the Void for eternity. Now, yield or fade, it's your choice."</p><p>Atlas looked at the metal and gulped, "I yield."</p><p>Perseus removed the sword from Atlas's neck and held a hand out to help him up. Atlas batted his hand away and struggled to his feet.</p><p>Perseus put his hands on the hilt of his sword, "Now, Atlas, I would like for you to do something for me."</p><p>"I will do one thing for you since you defeated me in combat," Atlas said grudgingly.</p><p>"Good boy. Now, I would like you to..." Perseus trailed off, thinking.</p><p>Atlas sighed, "Yes?"</p><p>"I would like you to spy on Kronos for the Gods, can you do that-actually you don't have a choice. Now swear on the Styx. Swear that you will spy on Kronos for the Gods and report back to me."</p><p>Atlas paused, trying to think of a loophole. And he found one.</p><p>"I, Atlas, son of Iapetus, swear on the River Styx to spy on Kronos for the Gods and report back to..."</p><p>"Perseus."</p><p>"Report back to Perseus."</p><p>Perseus gave Atlas a mock salute, "Pleasure doing business with you, sir."</p><p>Perseus then spun around and walked out of Atlas's palace, meeting Zoe at the doors.</p><p>The Hesperide, who was previously facing the Garden, spun around to face him, "So? Did you do it? Did you convince my father?"</p><p>Perseus lifted his head, looking Zoe in the eyes, and shrugged, non-committedly.</p><p>Zoe blushed when he looked at her and asked, "Is that a yes?"</p><p>"Maybe. Zoe?"</p><p>The Hesperide looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Yes, Perseus?"</p><p>"Walk with me?" He asked.</p><p>Zoe looked at him, trying to figure out what he wanted, but decided, "Sure."</p><p>Perseus sighed with relief, "Okay, cool, now I would like to know: where is your favorite place on the mountain-anywhere on the mountain? Can you show me?"</p><p>Zoe gulped. No one, not even her sisters knew her favorite spot on the mountain, and a random stranger comes and asks to see it? Perseus stood next to her, seemingly not noticing the war going on inside Zoe's head.</p><p>"Umm... My favorite spot on the mountain is the cliffs. I can see the whole world from there," Zoe said, unsure of what Perseus wanted.</p><p>"Thank you Zoe. Now, lead the way," Perseus thanked her, stepping to the side so that Zoe could pass him.</p><p>The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the cliffs. Perseus sat down and patted the ground next to him, signaling Zoe to sit next to him. Zoe did.</p><p>"Sunsets here are my favorite. I am able to see the sun reflect off of Kronos's palace on Mount Othrys," Zoe commented.</p><p>Perseus hummed, "It truly is a beautiful sight."</p><p>"Do you have... anyone in your life?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Zoe tore her eyes away from the palace and turned to look at him. Perseus on the other hand didn't move his eyes from their current position, staring into the sky.</p><p>"Do you want anyone in your life?"</p><p>Perseus finally turned his eyes towards her, "Maybe."</p><p>Zoe gathered her courage and pressed her lips to his. To her surprise, he kissed her back.</p><p>Zoe pulled back, looking at him confused, "What was that?"</p><p>"That was a kiss."</p><p>She mock-glared at him, "I know that, but why did you kiss back?"</p><p>He ran a hand down his face, "I thought you knew. I like you just as you like me."</p><p>Zoe sputtered at that statement, making excuses, trying to deny it. Perseus stood up, reaching out a hand just like he did to Atlas. But Zoe, unlike her father, took the hand, letting Perseus help pull her up.</p><p>Later that night, in Zoe's dream, she dreamt about the Beginning. There was nothing. It wasn't black, it wasn't white, but nothing. Then a being came into existence. This being ruled the Beginning. They watched Chaos and Order form, watched them create the universe. But then they turned around.</p><p>Zoe shot up in her bed. She had recognized the figure.</p><p>It was Perseus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I barely remember writing this</p><p>Oh yeah, I suck at romance and fight scenes, sorry.</p><p>Published on Wattpad: April 12, 2020<br/>Published on ao3:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Zoe's Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda short, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe got out of her bed, still thinking about her dream. Was that really Perseus? She tried her best to remember what happened that night.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>• • •</p>
</div><i>"Perseus?"</i><p>
  <i>"Yes?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The two were lying on their back, looking at the stars.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zoe looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Are-are you a God or a Titan?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Perseus stared at the night sky, thinking of an answer, and decided on: "Neither."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"So you are a Titan?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zoe turned onto her side, facing Perseus and propping her head on her hand, "Well? What are you then?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nothing important."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"If you are not a God or a Titan then you are a... Primordial?" Zoe's voice died out at the end, fearing what the answer may be.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zoe glared at him, "Can you say anything longer than two words?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Perseus's lips twitched, "Yes."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zoe kicked his shin, causing Perseus to sit up, clutching his leg.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Geez woman, your feet hurt."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zoe sat up as well, looking proud, "I am a daughter of Atlas after all."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Perseus put a finger to his lips, pretending to think, "Who's Atlas again? Oh right, the weak Titan."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zoe opened her mouth to say something, but either thought better of it or gave up. She got to her feet and held a hand out for Perseus to grab.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"C'mon, stand up."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Perseus took her extended hand, using it to pull himself up, "Zoe, I need to tell you something."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>At that exact moment, thunder rumbled, cutting off what he was going to say. Perseus looked up at the sky, silently cursing Zeus for interrupting the moment.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm sorry my Star, but I need to go. I will see you soon."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>With that, he flashed out, leaving Zoe to wonder what he was about to say to her. She looked skywards, cursing whoever stopped Perseus from continuing.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>• • •</p>
</div>Perseus flashed back into the cave in Crete, "What do you want," He asked, annoyed with Zeus.<p>"We have been discussing-"</p>
<p>Hera cut him off, "No, we have not been discussing. Zeus has been declaring. He says that we are going to attack Mount Othrys tomorrow regardless of how many allies you have gathered."</p>
<p>"It's the best plan we have! If we attack later, it could give Father and the others a chance to find us," Zeus tried to back his plan up.</p>
<p>Perseus stared off into space, thinking, "That is not a bad idea. I will let our spy know."</p>
<p>"We have a spy?!"</p>
<p>"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go tell him," With that, Perseus flashed out, leaving the others to wonder who the spy was.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>• • •</p>
</div>Perseus flashed back to Atlas's palace, preparing to tell him about the attack.<p>"My lord Atlas," He said, inclining his head, "The Gods have decided when we will attack Mount Othrys."</p>
<p>Atlas shifted to the edge of his seat, eager to hear Perseus continue, "Tell me."</p>
<p>"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down big guy, I'm getting there. After Zeus declaring everything and leaving no room for negotiation, we have decided to attack Mount Othrys tomorrow at dawn."<br/>
Atlas slumped back in his seat, thinking, "Tomorrow? That seems a little early doesn't it? You can't convince Zeus to move it back a few days?"</p>
<p>Perseus looked him directly in the eye, "Zeus will not be swayed on the matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go report back to him. 'Till next time, Atlas."</p>
<p>With that, Perseus dramatically threw open the doors, and just as they closed, flashed into the shadows of the Throne Room on Mount Othrys.</p>
<p>Perseus stayed in the shadows, in the back of the Throne Room, not wanting to be seen and waited for Atlas to show up.</p>
<p>"My lord," Atlas said as soon as he flashed in, "The Gods will attack tomorrow."</p>
<p>A figure sat on the throne, his head adorned with an intricate crown, "Tomorrow? How did you come across that information, Atlas?"</p>
<p>"The Gods have recruited me as a spy, and made me swear an oath. But they didn't make me swear not to tell you, my lord."</p>
<p>The man on the throne tilted his head, "Do they know of your... Double agent role?"</p>
<p>"No my lord," Atlas said hurriedly, "They have no idea. They are planning on ambushing us and I thought that you would like to be warned ahead of time."</p>
<p>"Thank you Atlas. You will be rewarded."</p>
<p>During the entire conversation, neither of them noticed a Prota hiding in the shadows. Hiding, waiting, and getting increasingly annoyed with the world and the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, updates every monday until I run out of prewritten chapters</p>
<p>Published on Wattpad: April 27, 2020<br/>Published on ao3: Jan. 25, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Perseus stood in the corner of a cave, next to a young god named Hades, and a young goddess named Hestia, watching four other godlings argue with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia suddenly turned to him, “Wait, if you’re the first Prota, then can you tell the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perseus froze, slowly turning to face Hestia, “What makes you say that?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, In the Trinity of Prota, the three Prota work together to weave the future,” Hestia replied, unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Styx,” Perseus muttered under his breath, as everyone else in the room turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, Perseus, will we win this war?” Hera asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perseus looked around nervously, “Styx styx styx uhhh… Bye!” With that, Perseus flashed out of the cave, at the same time taking every memory of his existence from their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the young gods came to, they were all piled up in the cave. Zeus was somehow on the bottom and was being crushed by his older siblings. Hestia, on the other hand, was at the very center because of her unnatural warmth. Hades was at the very edge, not really a part of the pile on Zeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus was very uncomfortable. Being as they were gods, they had no reason to breathe, but they could still feel pain and that one knee in his stomach wasn’t the nicest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia was in her element. Cuddles from all over, despite the sharp joints poking around. Her knee in particular was somewhere slightly squishy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hades was cold. Having lived in Kronos’s stomach for quite a while, he was used to warmth despite it being an icky gross one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three were dead to the world. Asleep. Passed out. Whatever you want to call it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arrg,” Zeus’s groan filled the air, echoing around the cave. “Who has their knee in my gut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knee moved. “That would be me,” Hestia stated offhandedly, “But I feel quite comfy right now, so it’s not going to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> you from Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the first to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m older,” Hestia sang, “I get to boss you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case,” Hestia paused to dig her knee further into Zeus, “I’ll just get more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By that time, everyone else had woken up and were listening to the argument between their oldest sibling and youngest sibling. They all secretly enjoyed the fact that their stuck-up little brother was being teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least most of them. Hades wasn’t even trying to hide his enjoyment. He was grinning broadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all so caught up on the argument that they didn’t notice the hidden presence. Perseus smiled at the fact that they could act like the immature children that they were. They didn’t know loss. But if he was being honest, he didn’t know loss either. From the day, if you could count the beginning of time as a day, that he found himself, all he knew was silence. No emotions, no feelings, just empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing people that weren’t burdened by knowledge was something that lifted his spirits, even his soul. But they had no idea of the loss that would come soon, of the war that would claim many lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perseus thought back to when he first realized that he was there. When it was simple. When he could experiment with no repercussions. Before the weight on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Universe was colonized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chaos.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I remember being stuck on this chapter for the longest time. And then I read my friend's book before I finished and the end of this chapter got a little dark</p><p>Also, I have another fanfic! It's a Danger Days: The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys comic! I'll link it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132787">here</a> (even though I don't know if any of y'all are gonna read it)</p><p>Published on Wattpad: July 28, 2020<br/>Published on ao3: Feb. 1, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. War Is Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahahaha I can't write romance to save my life...</p><p>I also don't remember writing a good amount of this, help me</p><p>Ah plot holes, my old friend... ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos was the reason why there was so much bad and evil. Chaos upended the scales, shifting them in favour of darkness. You may ask how? Well, it's these little things you may have heard of: Primordials.</p><p>The Primordials were spoiled. There's no other way to put it. In their short childhood, they had all that they could ever ask for, and it went to their heads. As they matured, they thought that everything was theirs to control. But power must bow to the whims of fate.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Zoe spun around, hearing a twig break. But, after realizing that it was Perseus, she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Perseus!"</p><p>Perseus' arms came up to wrap tightly around Zoe's frame, savouring every second with her. He closed his eyes, resting in the last moments of peace. He relished how they fit together like puzzle pieces; made for each other.</p><p>"Perseus?"</p><p>Right. Back to reality. "Yes Star?"</p><p>"Are you okay? You seem lost." Zoe's black eyes were filled with worry.</p><p>Perseus sighed. "War is on the horizon, it's time to prepare for destruction."</p><p>"War?" Zoe now looked about ready to cry. "Will you be a part of it?"</p><p>"It is my duty to the Balance."</p><p>Zoe, whose face had previously been buried in Persus' chest, jumped back. "The Balance? As in the Prota?"</p><p>Perseus, who was staring off into space, jumped at the word "prota." He looked guilty for a second before attempting, and failing, to smooth his features into an emotionless mask.</p><p>"I thought so," Zoe mused, "You said you weren't a god or titan."</p><p>"Zoe-"</p><p>"Perseus," The word was growled through gritted teeth. "Was there something real between us? Or as it a joke for you. Am I just a conquest for your own pleasure? Do I even mean anything to you?"</p><p>"Zoe-" Perseus tried again.</p><p>"What?" Now she was close to tears, "Was I only a way for you to get closer to my father? Was-"</p><p>Perseus cut her off, "Yes."</p><p>"I only- Huh?" Zoe paused her ranting.</p><p>"Yes and no. There was something between us, it was not a joke, you weren't a conquest, and yes, you mean the world to me. No, it was not to get close to your father."</p><p>After Perseus' explanation, he wrapped her in a hug, and Zoe buried her tear streaked face into Perseus' chest.</p><p>"Star," Perseus whispered, "I need to go now."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Star, we are on the brink of war."</p><p>"It is not here yet," Zoe mumbled.</p><p>Perseus carefully extracted himself. "But it can come at any moment."</p><p>"Then let me live these last few with you."</p><p>Perseus gave Zoe a deep kiss. "I must go now. I love you."</p><p>With that, he walked off, not knowing that it would be the last time he saw her for millennia.</p><p>"I... I love you too, Perseus," The words slipped out of trembling lips.</p><p>• • •<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    An exhausted Prota stood up in a destroyed battlefield.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    He held a sword, crafted of the divine metal of immortals.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    He stood among mangled corpses of his enemies.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Ichor and blood covered the battlefield.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Flames licked the ruins of structures.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    He looked at his sword.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    It was time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    The Destroyer felt it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>• • •</p><p>Perseus knew that there was a possibility that he would not come back to Zoe. It was slim, but it was still there. He knew that the war would take many lives, mortal and immortal alike. Both the Underworld and the Realm of The Faded were in chaos. Kronos was gone.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Perseus could not risk going back to Zoe; he would not risk her. He couldn't risk her. Sheathing his sword, he transformed it into a hairclip and sent it to Zoe. One last thing to remember him by.</p><p>Chaos needed to be stopped. There may finally be a time of peace, but Chaos will upset the</p><p>balance. An endless cycle. It. Must. End.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Zoe hadn't moved. Her tears had dried, but way down, she was starting to break. War was a terrible thing that took lives and ruined others. She could not depend on Perseus. She could not wait in agony to see if something happened to him. It was up to her to save him. After all,</p><p>Perseus was not always the best planner.</p><p>A faint pop.</p><p>A quick flash of light.</p><p>A... hairclip?</p><p>Zoe moved and scooped it up. A small bit of familiar power leaked from it. Perseus' power. A gift? Maybe, probably a gift. A desperate hope to cling to. Zoe cradled it in her hands, breaking even more inside. Was this goodbye?</p><p>Closing her fist, she breathed in a deep, shuddering breath. She put the clip in her hair, feeling the power of Perseus fill her. Zoe added a touch of her inherited power from her mother in the hair clip, infusing the power of Pleione into it.</p><p>Peace and war.*</p><p>A perfect balance.</p><p>• • •</p><p>The young gods had been preparing. In their heads they thought something was missing, but</p><p>all except two ignored it. Hades and Hestia, the quiet siblings, were worried. Had someone taken memories? Were they important memories? Were they forgetting something important? Something that may change the cause of the war?</p><p>Yes. Yes to everything.</p><p>The other siblings were more focused on defeating their father to worry. In their mind, it was a mild inconvenience that does not matter.</p><p>The "H" siblings were seriously worried though. But they could not spare the time to retrieve</p><p>what had been lost. War was just around the corner, and fate was looming over them like Ouranus.</p><p>"It is time."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It is time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to join the battle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to fight.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to defeat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to kill.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to rebel.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to win.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to run.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time to survive.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It's death or victory.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>War.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Is.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Remember when I low-key implied that Pleione was peace? Well, that was really just me. Pleione was not really a nymph of peace. At least not directly. She was the protectress of sailing, so I kinda just made my own lil' thing.</p><p>Anywaysss, I have an My Chemical Romance lyric reference hidden in this chapter, and the first person to get it gets a shoutout (no one's gotten it on Wattpad yet). HINT: It's from the album Danger Days: The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys (I won't say what song, but it's pretty well known in my opinion)</p><p>[insert date published on wattpad and ao3 bc I'm lazy and I should be doing hw]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Drama (Queen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Plot holes, plot holes, so many plot holes</i>
</p>
<p>  <sup>I AM RUNNING OUT OF PREWRITTEN CHAPTERS AND IT IS MILDLY STRESSING ME OUT</sup></p>
<p>
  <sub>(Also happy valentines day)</sub>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The bloodshed has been horrific. Many lives lost in every interaction between the gods and the titans. The gods were hopelessly outmatched, but with Perseus hidden in their ranks they, at least, had a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Many of the gods did not know, or did not remember, the full war. They remembered the key moments that did not include Perseus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     One of the most important moments of the war that included Perseus was the Betrayal of Atlas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Are you ready Atlas?” The Prota emerged from the shadows, a dead look in his eyes. “Are they prepared?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A titan reluctantly turned to the prota. “Yes, I am. No they are not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Kronos brandished his scythe in Perseus’ face. “My spy told me you were coming. Such a shame that a child with so much power is on the wrong side of the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus cocked his head, like a confused puppy, “You have a spy? My spy never told me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus locked eyes with Atlas, who was staring defiantly back at him. Sea green to volcanic black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Your spy?” Kronos guffawed, “No, Atlas is my spy. How sad that you didn’t realize sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus’ grip tightened on his sword, his eyes narrowed. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. Mostly focused on how Atlas could have betrayed him. The others were focused on how stupid it was for Kronos to keep his scythe held out (A, It was incredibly tiring; and B, He just looked really stupid).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The lips of the green-eyed, black-haired “child” quirked into a smirk. Like he knew something. Something… important. His hand shifted, changing his grip on his sword slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The skies darkened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The oceans grew restless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The winds picked up, blowing everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Everywhere except where Perseus was standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     And then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     For a full five seconds, there was absolute silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Then the world exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Well, not really, but it’s the most accurate description. Perseus became a whirlwind of death and destruction. He completely decimated Kronos’ ranks, killing off each and every single one of the monsters and skewed people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     No mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     And then it stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     All that was left were the immortals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus sheathed his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus always considered himself a fairly patient person, but Atlas tested his limits. Sure, he might have known that Atlas wasn’t a great person – or titan – but Perseus had been naive. He should not have even tried. The only good thing that had come from Atlas was Zoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zoe. Zoe, with her beautiful smile, with her hidden glances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He would not be able to see her. It was too dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Atlas, despite only being a titan, was still a fearsome foe. Atlas was not one to be messed with. It was already bad enough that Atlas was loyal to Kronos, and if Perseus were to add the fact that he loved Zoe, the danger would increase tenfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     That would not do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She needed to stay safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     There is only one answer to that: Perseus needed to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus knew that it wasn’t the best choice. But is there ever really a correct choice? It hurt both ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     So The Destroyer turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus stood by the beach, looking out into the endless sea. Ever since the war, Poseidon had taken the sea as his domain, and it was thriving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You shouldn’t go in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus spun around as someone spoke up from right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I know that. I am not stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Nor am I. I am the most powerful of my siblings. I would know when my memory has been wiped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus turned back to the sea, sighing and trying to think of an explanation for what he did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You must realize–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I do realize,” Hestia cut him off, “I realize that you have reasons. I realize that, being a part of the Trinity, there are secrets that must be kept secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus did his best to hide his shock, “You… You remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hestia sighed. “As I said before: I am the most powerful of my siblings. Zeus does not seem to think so, but Zeus is a useless child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A laugh escaped Perseus before he could stifle it. He clapped a hand to his mouth, still suppressing giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Huh. Never thought you were one to be a giggler,” Hestia muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’s not like I can help it is it though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hestia stepped next to him, both of them gazing at Posiedon’s domain. “There is no need to be snappy about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Ha, snappy. Good choice of words, Hest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m lazy, okay?” Perseus quickly defended himself, “Too many vowels. Vowels are tiring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hestia, or Hest, raised an eyebrow. “Okay then… Perce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “No. Not Perce. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Perce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Percy then,” Hest corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Perseus – Percy – paused, thinking. “Percy is better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy abruptly turned away from the sea and up the beach. The memories plaguing him were almost overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     But were they memories?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thanks,” Percy mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He was suddenly pulled into a memory of when he last saw Zoe, when he knew it was really goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy knew it was risky. He knew it ever since Atlas’ betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     But did it stop him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Don’t be stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Zoe had no idea that he was ever there; it was a quick goodbye. It was goodbye for Percy. Not for Zoe though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     All Percy did was watch. He saw as she sat with her sisters. He saw her joy at hearing that her father had lost the war. He saw as she worried about him. He could not let her know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Star, I know that you cannot hear me, but I wish to tell you that I love you. I will always love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy sighed, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. He needed to leave soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Goodbye my love”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He wasn’t sure why he said it if she would not hear it, but it felt right. That was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy had never thought of himself as a sappy person, but as he went to turn away, he very nearly burst into tears. Who knew how long it would be until he saw her again? Would she miss him? Would she go on and find a new love? Would she hold onto theirs?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The simple answer was that Percy did not know. He was being an absolute failure of a Prota, but there really was no way for him to see the outcome of their love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy forced himself out of the memory, his eyes catching Hest’s worried brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I– I need to go,” Percy forced out, holding back tears, “Sorry Hestia, I just can’t–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ll go,” Hestia grabbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek quickly before flashing away and leaving Percy in solitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Or so he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “She likes you,” came a voice from behind Percy, at the sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I realize that. That is why I needed to get away from her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy turned to face Poseidon, his eyes drawn to Poseidon’s nearly identical ones. Come to think of it, they were basically twins. Except for the obvious fact that Percy was way older. But that doesn’t really matter, they looked like twins and that’s what matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re lucky, all the girls are after you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Over half of them have no idea that I exist. I made sure of that,” Percy retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sea-green eyes met sea-green eyes. “All of the girls that know you exist are after you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Not all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Most of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy sighed. “Why are you here Poseidon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Poseidon turned away, gazing out towards his domain. His eyes reflected the calm waters of salt while his hands clasped together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Poseidon finally relented, “I… wish for some advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What sort of advice?” Percy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Poseidon looked into Percy’s identical eyes and opened his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy had always known that Poseidon was different than his siblings. What he had not known was the extent at which he was different. Poseidon did not care for power, he did not care for domains, he did not care if he were remembered. Despite that, he was more popular than his older brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     And Poseidon hated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     But Percy? Percy though he deserved the power he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy had never been one for the spotlight. Preferring to let Chaos take credit for the creation of the universe (</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been a mistake), but he knew it was time to finally leave. He knew that the Giant War would be devastating, but there was nothing he could do. The gods needed to learn to survive by themselves, without his help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy recruited one of his titan friends to protect him while he was sleeping, Iapetus. The Piercer, and one of the most powerful titans (in Percy’s opinion). Iapetus was not only powerful, but gentle. He was also easily manipulated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Percy knew he shouldn’t have pushed Iapetus into doing it, but in the end, it would play out better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     And it was in the final moments of consciousness that The Destroyer spoke, “Iapetus? Could you tell my Star that I said hello?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
<p>I have nothing to say.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, there is a very vague – or subtle I guess – Fall Out Boy reference. The first one to get it gets a shoutout! (And once again, no one's gotten it on Wattpad yet)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Welp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iapetus always thought that his moral compass was somewhere in the gray area. Not bad or evil but not good either. He felt that his morals cancelled each other out. He also wasn’t the brightest titan around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Helios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Iapetus knew that Perseus’ final words were important to him, even if he wasn’t dead. Only sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Iapetus tucked those last words, “Tell my Star that I said hello” into that spot in his mind where the important stuff went, like how to stay calm when talking to Kronos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth knew something was off the moment she set eyes on him. He was...different. Annabeth could not pinpoint what made him different, but the scrawny kid in the infirmary was definitely not a normal demigod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that he drooled like his mouth was the goddamn Niagara Falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron had told her to take care of him while he was asleep (did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a daughter of Apollo?) and she was trying her best. There wasn’t much to do other than feed the boy ambrosia and interrogate him whenever he showed signs of consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Annabeth wanted to do was go back and continue her sketch for her version of Athena’s temple, but she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be on border patrol when the boy killed the minotaur. And now she was stuck spoon feeding ambrosia to a comatose, prepubescent demigod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blowing away the strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail (or… pegasus-tail?), Annabeth turned the page of her book. Something or another about columns. But columns are overrated. No. Columns are amazing. Annabeth slammed the book shut, already feeling a headache start to grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth got up, deciding to go put her book back in Cabin 6. After tidying up her bunk, she decided to go get some food before she decided to defenestrate someone (It was still very possible, but it would be incredibly rude to the sleeping boy who was most likely to be the one to be defenestrated).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way over, lo and behold, there was the sleeping boy. Well, he wasn’t sleeping anymore, but he was still half asleep. The boy looked at her with sea-green eyes, still hazy, obviously he had just woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drool in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it. They literally had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span> his pillow because he got that much saliva on it. That, and the fact that he still had drool on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy moved a hand to his mouth and wiped away the sheen of saliva, making it very embarrassing for him, given that he was around people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Annabeth ran off. She didn’t want to deal with the no-longer-comatose-coma-guy any longer. That, and she was really fricken hungry.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here we are. "Present" time. The chapter's short, I'm tired and stressed so I'll see yall later.</p><p>Oh, fyi the notes are gonna get longer when I update as I write. I just don't really have anything to say because all I'm doing is updating chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Percy on Crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageFox110/pseuds/SageFox110">SageFox110</a> for letting me know that I posted the same chapter twice. I have deleted the one of the repeat chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy was confused. Not only that, but his memories were fuzzy. According (that sounds like acorns) to the goat guy—Grover—he was a demigod and one of his parents was a person that may or may not exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had no idea who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he knew his name, he had a vague grip on his moral compass; but he had no idea who he was as a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knew that there was someone in his life that was important to him. He also knew that there was someone he disliked, someone he hated, and someone he despised. But he didn’t know who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover (Goat Guy™) said that he was 12 and had just been kicked out of some preppy private school. Good riddance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Percy wasn’t 12. He was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How old was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing to add to the list of “Stuff Percy Doesn’t Remember,” currently ∞ points long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other person, the intimidating girl, Annabeth agrees with Goat Guy™ about the demigod thing, so Percy had no choice but to agree as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with Goat Guy™ and Annabeth (she would have gotten a nickname, but she would have killed Percy so no nickname for her), there was also Fat Dude™ and Horse Dude™, with Horse Dude™ carrying all the brain cells between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them thought Percy was a demigod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally, Percy disagreed. Externally, he was passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he had a choice. This little body (which was not his, but vaguely resembled him) had yet to go through puberty. It also had very little muscle mass and terrible endurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, he rated the body a 3/10, mostly due to the fact that it hadn’t gone through puberty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he go through puberty before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amnesia sucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t like he had a choice. Not with this child's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Annabeth doing something. She was–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. She was ranting. Did she know that Percy could hear her? Probably not. Percy was unconscious after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Percy regained consciousness, he could finally ask questions. Apparently he came here with his “mom” who was then taken or killed, no one knows which. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except whoever killed/took her. Obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knew that there was something wrong with him. Well, the fact that he couldn’t remember anything before last week was a big warning sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Goat Guy™ and Horse Dude™ were nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Note to self: Fat Dude™ is whiney and and doesn’t deserve to be a god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Percy could change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, only one way to find out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was sleep deprived when writing this. It was supposed to be moving on with the plot, but then it spiraled into craziness.</p><p>Also, when I wrote "According (that sounds like acorns)", that was something that I think I wrote as a note to myself, but kept in.</p><p>And sorry it's short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. WooAahH WHERE DID THE PER-CY GO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where did he go?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m sorry sir, h-he, he just disappeared, I can’t f-f-find him!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-yes my lord.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The figure in the shadows leaned back on his throne, surrounded by death. He opened his hand, revealing a small flame. The fire accentuated the angles of his face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He tossed the fire to the ground, lighting up the space around him. The light of the flames finally showed his black eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew, for he had watched, all was not lost yet. He could still reign again. But first, something must be done about Perseus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perseus. The gods-forsaken man that she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fall hopelessly in love with. Zoe had tried her best not to become attached, but she couldn’t help herself. He was just so… nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And evidently, once he disappeared, Zoe was devastated. But she stayed strong for her sisters. But her sisters didn’t care. They never cared. And when Heracles came, they weren't there. Just like they weren’t there when Perseus left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Zoe ran away. She ran away. She had thought that maybe Heracles could fill the void inside her, left by Perseus. She thought wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running away had seemed like the only option. That was one thing that never changed. If Zoe hadn’t run away, she would never have joined the hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running away had its consequences. Not only did Zoe lose her immortality, she also lost a majority of her powers. Yet, she didn’t regret it for a moment. To be free was what she had always dreamed of. Now that it was finally here, she hadn’t been able to get enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe knew that holding feelings for a long-gone immortal was something that went against the hunt’s ideals. But she never told anyone. Conceal don’t feel, to quote the mortal movie of ice and snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Lady Artemis had her speculations, but Zoe was older and better versed in what little powers she had left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Zoe heard that one Perseus Jackson had arrived at camp, she was immediately on edge. Perseus wasn’t a common name, but, as Zoe had learned with Perseus the Slayer of Medusa, getting her hopes up would end only with a broken heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t secretly curious. The second Perseus, the Slayer of Medusa, was a great hero. The first Perseus, Zoe’s love, was a hero– or as much of a hero that an immortal could be. The name carried a legacy that this new Perseus would be pushed to uphold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he failed, he may ruin it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe had been in her tent, along with her sisters-in-arms, when she heard the news. Artemis had announced it casually during dinner, only stating that there was a new demigod at Camp Half-Blood (the infernal name–) that Zeus wanted to keep a close eye on. The Hunters’ mission was to watch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When asked about the demigod, all Artemis gave was his name: “Perseus Jackson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe, who had previously been staring into the depths of the forest, whipped her head over towards the Goddess of The Hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis didn’t seem to notice, only continuing to eat while her hunters erupted into shouts, many complaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe decided that, as she was the lieutenant, it was her job to also be peacekeeper. “Enough. Sisters, I don’t like it either, but these orders come from Zeus himself. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could ignore that… monster, but I do not intend to die anytime soon. Nor, I suppose, do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hunters went silent, all of them most likely pondering over Zoe’s words. Or they were eyeing Artemis’s food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis allowed for a small smile in Zoe’s direction, before turning back to her food, seeming to be deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe had noticed that Artemis had been off ever since she returned from Olympus. Usually on tasks like these, Artemis would join in on the whining, never afraid to speak her mind. Now, it seemed, she was almost afraid about what she would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the hunters began to notice, and gradually fell silent, watching their patron and friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis, who finally registered the silence and the owl-like stares, stood up. “We will leave in three hours. I expect camp to be packed up by then. Zoe, I would like to speak with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately after Artemis’s short announcement, the hunters, sans Zoe, ran to hurriedly pack up. Zoe stayed seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoe, Apollo will be joining us at Camp Half Blood–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe cut her off before she could continue. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Apollo? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apollo</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The very same Apollo that flirts with every single one of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t let me finish, Zoe. Now, Apollo will be joining us at Camp Half Blood, but not for very long. He is only curious about Perseus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the name “Perseus” didn’t hurt any less than it did when the Slayer of Medusa carried the name, maybe even more so coming from the man-hating goddess’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have a choice in that matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis sighed. “No. My brother will not be swayed, even by Zeus himself, but he never really listened to our father anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wish for me to let the others know?” Zoe asked, dreading the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” The answer surprised her. “We need to observe. Apollo will not join us until later. If the girls knew that he was coming, they may not perform as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course my lady. They won’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now go pack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe looked back as she was walking away. Artemis had put her head in her hands, staring at her empty plate. She seemed to have many things on her mind. And Zoe could only guess what they were.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahahah I love this chapter title. Yet another Fall Out Boy reference (from Where Did The Party Go if you don't know)</p>
<p>Like 96% of this was written in a sleep deprived haze and I don't even know what it says anymore.</p>
<p>ALSO I have another Danger Days one shot (a sequel kinda of the other one). You can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348112">here!</a> It's the second part of my one shot series, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132787">The Stars Watch Over Us All</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Condemned From The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we start, I would like for it to be noted that this chapter is shit and I hate it.</p><p>Now back to your regularly scheduled programming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Annabeth had always</span> <span>known that there was something off about Percy Jackson. She wasn’t sure what, but there was something. But when the freaking </span><em><span>Hunters of Artemis</span></em><span> came to Camp Half-Blood? Her suspicions were confirmed. Percy Jackson was odd.</span></p><p>
  <span>Of course the Hunters being at Camp wasn’t so unusual. What was unusual was the conversation that Annabeth overheard between the goddess and Chiron. Although, technically, she didn’t overhear. She was going to Chiron, then realized that he was talking with Artemis, but then couldn’t go anywhere without drawing attention to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So maybe she wanted to listen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sue her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it about him?” Artemis had asked. “Why must I bring the entire hunt to watch over a mere demigod?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron’s hooves nervously clopped on the wooden floor of the Big House. “Truthfully, I am not sure,” He said, “But he is important, I know that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had stood in silence for a few moments before Chiron continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has no recollection of arriving here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why does it warrant Zeus to order the entire hunt to stop and– and </span>
  <em>
    <span>babysit</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mere mortal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing,” Chiron sighed, “We don’t think he’s mortal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the moment it all made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe thought that her control over her emotions was fairly good, all things considered. She might </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a teenager, but that didn’t mean she had to act like one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, as per usual, it all broke down sooner or later. Maybe she had held her feelings in for too long. Maybe it was just too much. Maybe it was just her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe’s feelings had been pushed aside; all her energy was focused on the hunt. And honestly? She loved the hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunt gave Zoe a place to actually live. It had freed her from the grasp of her father and allowed her to experience life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started as a sanctuary. But it grew into a home. A family. And it hurt to keep a part of her separate from her sisters. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell them – she did – but Zoe just didn’t want to lose them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by the time that the hunt got to Camp Half Blood, Zoe was just about ready to scream. All her pent up energy and emotions were starting to get slightly overwhelming, and she was ready to beat up some campers in capture the flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, nothing could help her reaction to seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perseus</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only were his eyes the exact shade that the original Perseus’ were, but his hair was the same raven-black as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Zoe wanted to do was run up to him and–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hug? Kiss? Run him through with his own sword?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what if it was a gigantic coincidence? What if this new Perseus wasn't hers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure. She hadn't been sure about anything lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>• • •</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Hestia had dwelled by the fire for many years. She had grown used to being ignored, and had taken up the fine art of eavesdropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new camper – Perseus – had caught her off guard. He was nearly identical to his (first, immortal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not a demigod</span>
  </em>
  <span>) namesake. He was also nearly identical to her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A son?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Poseidon break his vow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it just a coincidence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia didn't know. Yet she very nearly burst from her place at the hearth to confront the alleged demigod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia watched as the lieutenant of the hunt, a daughter of Atlas, eyed said alleged demigod. The huntress’s entire demeanor had changed the moment she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been relaxed – or as relaxed as a huntress could be – but seeing the green-eyed, black-haird, preteen had caused her to become unnaturally stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was definitely off about Perseus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT (At least read the first bit)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>1) This is THE LAST prewritten chapter. From here forward, updates will be sporadic. I'm a slow writer and I have a lot going on in my life, so don't expect consistent updates. <b>(EDIT: I have the next chapter written and it will be published next week)</b></p><p>2) The title of this fic is from a Fall Out Boy song (wow so surprising) and... If you get it, I'll give you a shoutout :)</p><p>3) I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I hate this chapter. Don't be surprised if it randomly gets deleted, because I kinda just want to get rid of it</p><p>(lol here's an example of my regular ANs [actually my regular ANs are usually longer])</p><p>I ALMOST FORGOT THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 1000 HITS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Best Part of "Believe" is The Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rating of this fic has been changed from general audiences to teen and up and that's only because I'm probably swearing too much and Apollo's a dipshit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he was being completely honest, Apollo had no idea what was going on. Artemis needed him at Camp Half-Blood for some reason (something about a weird demigod?) and it wasn’t like he was gonna say no. Just <em> think </em> of how annoyed Arty would be with him there.</p>
<p>Now, Apollo knew that everyone hated to see him show off, but he couldn’t help himself as he pulled up in the blinding sun chariot. Pulling his sunglasses off, he beamed at the campers that had gathered around him – mainly his kids, but <em> someone </em>needed to admire him.</p>
<p>“Now, now, hold the applause,” He laughed, “I know I’m awesome.”</p>
<p>There was a loud snort from an auburn haired goddess in the back of the crowd. “No one’s even clapping dipshit.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but Arty, I can hear it ringing in my ears.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s just because of how empty your brain is.”</p>
<p>Apollo tutted. “I’ll have you know that my brain is very full.”</p>
<p>“And now you’ve surely gone crazy–” She was cut off by her brother.</p>
<p>“Crazy is a relative term, and one that doesn’t apply to me ‘cause it isn’t true.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t true?” Artemis sniggered, “I think that’s the craziness talking.”</p>
<p>“Nope!” Apollo said, popping the ‘p’. “I’m the only one talking.”</p>
<p>Artemis couldn’t find anything to say.</p>
<p>“Now!” Apollo clapped, “Where’s that demigod you wanted me to see?”</p>
<p>Artemis dropped her head to her chest, staring at her feet in exasperation. Waving Apollo over, she led him to the climbing wall where one Perseus Jackson was trying not to die. The two of them watched the dark-haired demigod, oblivious to the stares, as he tried again and again to get to the top. They never saw his eyes as he burned himself on the lava, they never saw his eyes as he sat depleted on the ground.</p>
<p>But the moment he turned around, they could see his ocean-green eyes. Paired with his raven hair, it created a combination that was very familiar to both of the out of place gods.</p>
<p>Apollo couldn’t help himself when his jaw dropped open. Staring wide-eyed at the scrawny demigod, he disbelievingly glanced at his sister. Artemis pursed her lips and nodded, long having come to terms with the demigod’s looks. Looks that matched his namesake (the original one, that is) to a T.</p>
<p>Artemis dragged Apollo away from the staring demigods, to the Big House. Apollo let himself be dragged, his mind still on the preteen demigod.</p>
<p>“He looks just like <em> him,” </em> Apollo whispered, even as Artemis’s grip tightened on his wrist. “He looks just like <em> him, </em> but <em> he’s </em> gone. There’s been no trace of <em> him </em> for millenia, and then this demigod shows up?”</p>
<p>Finally releasing Apollo’s wrist as the twin gods stood on the porch of the Big House, Artemis threaded her fingers around her braid. “Chiron doesn’t think he’s a demigod.”</p>
<p>“So it could be <em> him? </em>” He asked, locking eyes with his twin.</p>
<p>“Possibly,” Artemis commented, “But if it is, he doesn’t remember anything.”</p>
<p>Apollo ran his hand through his hair. “Not even–”</p>
<p>“No. Not even that.”</p>
<p>Threading his fingers with his sister’s, Apollo looked over Camp Half-Blood, as gods tend to do. As the god of the sun, Apollo could see where the sun touched; and tended to check on Camp Half-Blood every few decades. The camp had changed drastically since then. Last time he checked in on the camp, it had been right after the American Civil War, the greek/roman clash. He had visited to (help) erase the memories of the romans from the minds of the demigods.</p>
<p>Apollo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a demigod walk up to him.</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, seeing the twin archers standing on the porch of the Big House holding hands is actually rare. We never see that here.”</p>
<p>Apollo jumped, yanking his hand from his sisters, and spun to face the demigod. Silena Beauregard stared defiantly back.</p>
<p>Daughters of Aphrodite were thought to be ditzy and shallow, but Silena demolished the stereotypes. She was one of the first Aphrodite kids to say “No, we are demigods too,” and others followed in her path.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo saw a demigod – Perseus – freeze with one foot on the steps. With wide eyes, the demigod slowly lifted his foot off the step before sprinting off to the cabins.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Apollo shouted, running after him.</p>
<p>Artemis watched for a second before shouting after her twin, “Oi dipshit! You’re a god, you can teleport!”</p>
<p>Cursing, Apollo bent over, unnecessarily catching his breath.</p>
<p>“What’s so special about Percy?” Silena asked, stepping up beside The Huntress.</p>
<p>“Percy?”</p>
<p>“Perseus.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“So?” Silena reminded the goddess. “What's special about him?”</p>
<p>The silver eyes of a goddess met the multicoloured eyes of an Aphrodite demigod. “Everything.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Watched over by the twin archers, Perseus Jackson was special. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now <i>this</i> is the last of the prewritten chapters. The next update may take anywhere from a week to two months. Sorry guys, I wish I had a consistent update schedule but school makes that virtually impossible (ha virtually)</p>
<p>I would also like to note that I have made a fanfiction.net account, and have started posting this fanfic there. If you're wondering, I have the same username there (PhantomsForever). Idc what you do about it, but I'm just letting y'all know.</p>
<p>OH YEAH IT HAS BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED WRITING THIS FIC, TIME PASSES SO QUICKLY IN QUARENTINE</p>
<p>[And shoutout to whoever can guess the Fall Out Boy song that the title's from (someone's already gotten it on wattpad, but you can try your hand at guessing if you'd like)]</p>
<p>  <sup>I feel like I should let you know that the AN for this chapter is longer on wattpad</sup></p>
<p>(Also it's March 22 and I might cry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Give Me All You’ve Got, I Can Take It/Give In or Just Give Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tbh it's 90% just Artemis burning Apollo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry you have to read this mildly crackish chapter. There are some moments that I'm very proud of. Sorry it's short.</p>
<p>(Also you guys get this before Wattpad)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being the god of the sun meant that Apollo wasn’t very inconspicuous. Even if he dressed as a hobo named Fred, he’d still be easily recognizable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy knew that the twin gods were watching him. As he attempted to climb the climbing wall, he could feel their eyes on him. They were gathering a crowd. Gods, while not uncommon at Camp, were still flocked when they arrived. The lack of quests (apparently) made everyone antsy for any form of action, even dueling a god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Percy made eye contact with the gods. He could see the moment they froze, looking like they had just been hit over the head with an unnaturally large shield. He watched as Artemis dragged Apollo away, Apollo seemingly incoherent. Allowing himself a small smirk, Percy walked to get a sip of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing quite like seeing the sun god pushed around by his older sister,” A voice came from behind Percy. He turned, locking eyes with Luke Castellan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Older sister?” Percy mouthed, eyebrows furrowed, “I thought they were twins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snorted. “Not even a titaness can give birth to two gods at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> same time. Artemis was born first, and it shows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But a titan can swallow six gods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five,” Luke corrected. “And a rock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed. “Kronos ate a rock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pursed his lips, looking mildly irritated. “Yeah, in place of Zeus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Percy grabbed some water, taking a sip. “Anyways, I’ll see you later, Luke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response from Luke, so Percy turned and started walking towards the Big House, walking towards the twin archers. As the Big House came in sight, Percy could see the twins on the porch and a demigod in the doorway, seemingly sneaking up on them. Probably a Hermes kid, trying to gain bragging rights by pranking two gods. No self-restraint, any of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy heard that little voice in the back of his head, the little voice saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“hypocrite.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He ignored the voice. No one cares what you think, voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy had barely taken one step on the stairs up to the Big House before Apollo noticed him. Freezing like a deer in the headlights in the middle of a hurricane, Percy turned tail and ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Apollo yelled from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right after, there was an annoyed shout. “Oi dipshit you’re a god–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Percy heard, as the sheer absurdity of a god forgetting that he is a god hit him. Not literally. Well, a god hit him, but the absurdity did not literally hit him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy, who had turned to laugh for a moment, found himself on the ground after abruptly running into the sun god. The sun god in question was momentarily dazed before focusing on Percy and glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Percy couldn’t help but ask. “You’re looking at me like I just chopped your… um, like I just castrated you. I didn’t, did I? Because there’s this giant chunk of my life missing and I apollogize if I crashed the sun chariot or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apollo’s glare lessened, and he looked over at Artemis who had been watching the entire exchange, if you can even call it that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay dipshit, the fun’s over. Let’s get you back to Olympus. We’ll even get you a band-aid for your ego.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring daggers at his sister, Apollo flashed away, leaving Artemis with Percy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother’s not very good at expressing his emotions, but he’s sorry for knocking you over. Probably. Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I ran into him,” Percy cautiously interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he was in your way so it's his fault. Anyways, this never happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Artemis flashed away, leaving no trace that the gods were ever there, save Percy’s mildly aching backside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "apollogize" pun was intentional.</p>
<p>Also, shoutout to <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/GracyLeStrange07">GracyLeStrange07 (on Wattpad)</a> for correctly guessing the Fall Out Boy song that the title of Chapter 14 (The Best Part of "Believe" is the "Lie"), it's Sophomore Slump or Comeback of The Year!</p>
<p>The chapter title is from two other songs, MCR (for the first) and FOB (for the second. They're divided by the forward slash (/). Once again, if you know where it's from you get a shoutout (honestly I just like using song lyrics as chapter titles).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>